


Intimate Conversations and Bedroom Decor

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post sex conversations between Jeff and Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Did you have sex with me so you could coerce me into having this conversation?”

They had just completed one of Jeff’s favorite late night activities and were snuggled close under the sheets. They were basking in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s warmth.

It was a few minutes until Annie spoke, slowly tracing patterns across Jeff’s chest. “Jeff?” She asked sweetly.

“Hm?” His eyes were closed and he was running his fingers along her upper arm.

“I was thinking…” She continued tracing his skin, “wouldn’t it be great if we got a kitten?”

His hand stopped moving and he opened his eyes. “You want a _cat_?” He looked down at her.

She climbed half on top of him so they were chest to chest. “It would be fun! Kittens are adorable. And it would be ours together! Think about how cute that would be!”

He pondered Annie’s request for a few moments but then something clicked, “Did you have sex with me so you could coerce me into having this conversation?”

“What?! No!”

He stared at her.

“Did it help?” She was smiling.

He let out a sigh, “Annie, a cat is a big responsibility… Plus, aren’t you allergic?”

She rolled her eyes, “No, Jeff. I’m not allergic.”

“Aren’t I allergic?”

“Stop it. You are not allergic.”

Oh what the hell, he gave it a shot. “Alright, alright…” He tried again, “But do we even have room in the apartment?”

“It’s a cat, it doesn’t need its own bedroom, Jeff.”

“Ugh…fine. I’ll think about it, okay?” He ran a hand down her bare back.

Annie squealed and kissed his jaw, “Thank you! But you know, while you’re thinking, I’ve already researched a few shelters and they have a lot of kitties to choose from, so we have a lot of things to consider…” she untangled herself from his arms and reached for her laptop on the bedside table.

Jeff watched her disbelievingly, “Did you have that cued up?!”

She ignored him and placed her computer in his lap.

With much reluctance, Jeff spent the rest of his evening researching different shelters with a very eager and excited Annie clinging to his arm.


	2. "I thought we were past this."

They were both panting and breathless when Annie rolled off of Jeff. Normally they would stay entwined and bask in the aftermath of ridiculously intense sex, but this time was different. Annie was still angry with Jeff from their fight earlier. So instead of resting her head on Jeff’s chest, she rolled over to the far side of the bed and turned to face the wall.

Jeff looked over at her and felt a surge of guilt spark through his chest. He watched her for a moment, taking in her bare back. Her arms were secured in front of her chest, hair draped over her shoulder. She was purposely not speaking to him.

He thought back to the previous events of that evening and sighed. They were fighting about something so stupid, so insignificant. But of course, in grew into something more and Jeff retreated to the only argument he knew Annie absolutely hated.

They were arguing about their plans for that weekend. Annie had wanted to go to the carnival that was coming to town and Jeff made it known that he had no desire to do such thing.

_“Well that’s what you signed up for when you decided to be with someone fifteen years older than you, Annie!”_

_Annie was furious and slowly walking towards him, “What did you just say?”_

_Yep. Jeff knew this would set her off. He was towering over her, watching her cheeks flush with rage. “You heard me.”_

_Their faces were inches apart, “No. I don’t think I did. What did you just say to me?”_

_“I said this is what you signed up for, Annie. I’m forty-five years old. Don’t be surprised when I tell you that I don’t want to go to a stupid carnival.”_

_“I know what I signed up for, Jeff. Don’t patronize me.” She swatted his shoulder more earnestly than usual._

_“Don’t ask me to tag along on these cliché, Nicholas Sparks-inspired dates! You know I hate that crap yet you insist on asking everyday with your damn Disney eyes and—”_

_Annie pushed Jeff onto their bed and climbed on top of him, “Shut up, Jeff.”_

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

_“I said. Shut. Up.” Her mouth crashed against his and she began removing his clothes._

The silence was killing him. He looked over at her once more before he scooted his way across the bed. He wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her in his large frame. He kissed her bare shoulder before speaking.

“Hey. I’m sorry.”

When she still didn’t answer, he kissed her shoulder once more.

“Annie. I’m really sorry. Will you please look at me?”

She waited another moment before reluctantly turning around in his arms. When he looked at him, her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked pissed.

“I’m still mad at you.” Her arms were still crossed over her chest defensively.

“And I’m an idiot. And really, really sorry,” he began stroking his fingers across her shoulder blades.

She rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze.

“I didn’t mean it. Any of it,” he looked at her pleadingly, even if she was avoiding his eyes.

“You know I hate it when you use our ages against me. I don’t care about that stuff, Jeff. I never have. But you’re just so fixated on it! And you use it for crappy excuses and every time we have an argument!” She was finally met his eyes, looking defeated, “I thought we were past this.”

He officially felt like an ass.

“We are! We are. I’m just a jerk, okay? I was pissed and I knew it would push your buttons. And I shouldn’t have said it. I don’t mean it.” He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

She reached up her hand and caressed the side of his face, “I forgive you. But just talk to me next time, okay? I don’t want to have to shut you up with sex every time we argue.”

Jeff stifled out a laugh, “Okay.”

He closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to Annie’s lips.

“Although I wouldn’t object to the sex part.” When she scoffed he pulled her in closer and tightened his grip around her body, “I love you.”

“Love you, Jeff.”


	3. "I really missed you."

It was long past midnight and Jeff and Annie were still awake in bed, just having finished some late night activities. It was the first time they had done said activities in two weeks because Annie had been away for work. Her plane landed around ten o’clock that evening and Jeff eagerly picked her up from the airport.

When they got home, Annie had a quick dinner and unpacked a bit but it wasn’t long until Jeff tackled her onto the bed, leaving her open suitcase in the middle of the floor. She didn’t at all mind at the quick turn of events as she giggled and accepted an array of Jeff’s kisses.

But now things had calmed down and they just finished a very intense and intimate round of love making. The room was dark, the only light coming in from the kitchen and a lamp in the far corner. Jeff was still inside her, practically smooshing her into the mattress. His heaviness and overpowering presence was comforting after being away for so long.

Jeff brushed a few stands of hair behind her ear and continued to look longingly at her.

“I really missed you.” His tone was serious but full of adoration.

Annie moved her arms from around his back to around his neck. “I missed you too,” she smiled at him.

“I hate when you’re away for so long.”

“I know; I hate it too.”

Jeff dipped down to kiss the side of her neck. He worked his way across her chest and then nibbled her collarbone.

“Maybe you could come with me next time,” she gently scratched the back of his neck.

He looked up from her chest and smirked, “Taking me to work with you, Edison? So you can have your way with me while on the job? That’s hot.”

“Jeff! Gross. I just meant that, you know, maybe you could take some time off from work and we could have a mini vacation. I have to go to Cincinnati in few months, that could be fun!”

Jeff pretended to think, “Hmmm. That sounds like a pretty good offer. But I’ll have to think about it… YES.” He punctuated his decision by kissing her soundly on the lips.

She laughed when he pulled away but it soon subsided when Jeff rolled off of her and pulled her into his side.

She draped and arm and a leg over his body and kissed his shoulder, “Good. Sounds like a plan.”

He kissed the top of her head and they drifted to sleep soon after.


	4. "I don’t want to be the reason why you can’t have what you want.”

Annie was straddling Jeff’s lap, head pressed against his shoulder. She was panting heavily after their last tumble in the sheets while Jeff, who was equally out of breath, had his face pressed in her hair as he leaned against the pillows.

They had decided that they were ready to try for a baby. Emphasis on the word _try_. It was something that they both wanted, but they were going to take it one step at a time.

That’s what they said, but it wasn’t how Jeff was feeling.

Annie lifted her head and wrapped her arms around Jeff’s neck. “That was a lot of fun,” she smiled and kissed his lips. When she pulled away, she looked at him and noticed a pair of melancholy eyes, “Jeff? What’s wrong?”

His hands were gripping her hips, but he refused to make eye contact. “Annie, we’ve been trying for a baby for three months. And nothing’s happened.”

Her heart sunk at his concern. “Sometimes these things take time,” she rubbed her thumbs soothingly against his shoulders.

He was studying a pair of shoes in the corner of the room, still refusing to look at her, “It’s my fault.”

Annie tightened her grip on his shoulders, trying to get him to look at her, “Jeff! Why would you say that?”

After a moment he finally met her gaze, his eyes filled with such sadness and vulnerability. “Because. I’m middle-aged. It’s…I’m too old, probably.”

“That’s not true!” If Jeff didn’t have faith in himself, Annie sure as hell was going to. “A lot of men become fathers at different times in their lives.”

“Then why aren’t you pregnant?”

“I don’t know, Jeff. It’s not always easy.” She caressed his face in her hand and spoke softly, “Remember what we said? We’re just going to see what happens? Go off book?” She smiled at him hopefully.

He closed his eyes and took in a breath, “I know. I just…I don’t want to be the reason why you can’t have what you want.” When he opened his eyes, he looked into Annie’s, which were filled with unshed tears.

“Jeff, you have given me everything I could ever want,” she ran her thumb along his cheek. “Having a baby would be great, but I’m already so happy with our life. If it happens, then it happens, okay?”

Jeff nodded, “okay.”

Annie wrapped her arms around his neck once more and pulled him in for a tight embrace. His arms wrapped securely around her body and he buried his face in her neck.

“I love you, dummy,” she said it with sincerity and compassion.

“I love you, too,” he replied but it was muffled against her skin.


	5. “And then I found him in his office covered in blue paint and sequins!”

It was just another week night and Jeff and Annie were lazily lounging in their bed after a few rounds of playful sex. Annie was sprawled out along the sheets, Jeff was lying across the bed, his head on Annie’s stomach, her hands running through his hair.

He was in the middle of some ridiculous story about the Dean and Annie was laughing uncontrollably.

“And then I found him in his office covered in blue paint and sequins!”

Annie continued to laugh at the image Jeff just created for her, “But I don’t understand why!” She could barely get the sentence out.

He rolled his head to look over at his laughing girlfriend and he couldn’t help but laugh himself. “He said something about ‘feeling blue’ because he had to cancel the ‘Post-Finals Pre-Tranny-Dance Dance.”

This set Annie over the edge and now there was nothing but silent laughter coming from her and Jeff found this to be unbelievably adorable. He rolled off of his back and crawled over her until their faces were inches apart.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and the nose, then placed a kiss to her right shoulder. When she finally caught her breath, she ran her hands along Jeff’s sides.

The story wasn’t over though, because Jeff continued as soon as she calmed down.

He was smiling at her when he added, “He had an allergic reaction to the paint…”

Annie gasped.

“So I had to hose him off in the quad before he broke out into hives…”

Annie squeaked and she was overcome with uncontrollable laughter once more. Jeff was laughing too, unable to hold himself over her, he fell onto his side and joined Annie in her laughing fit.

They were both lying on their backs by the time they calmed down and Jeff was shaking his head, “This was a scarring experience, Annie. I’d like to forget it ever happened, okay?”

She snickered as she draped an arm over his torso, “You had to hose off Craig. He must have loved that.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her, “Stop it.”

“It’s probably in his list of ‘Top 5 Jeff Winger Fantasies.’”

“Annie…”

She reached up to give him a kiss but she ended up just giggling into his mouth.


End file.
